Hetalia: Apartment of Four: A New Beginning
by LoviFox
Summary: Living with Three Complete Strangers Wont be Easy!  What would have happened, if Lovino Vargas had never met Antonio? A former country, the country taken away by an alliance his brother made, is looking for a place to stay, meeting the three oddest people


**_ Living with three complete strangers, wasn't on my agenda this summer, I was supposed to keep calm and enjoy myself, being that I was apparently, immortal no longer, but instead, I ended up in a rough patch and living with three guys I'd have rather not gotten tangled up with. Actually... maybe that isn't true, because in the time I was with them, I did things I'd never dreamed of, found out how people can be a family without being related by blood at all, and... I fell in love._ **

It was a dull day for Lovino Vargas, a male of twenty three years. He had a surplus of money, just no where to spend it, entering into a coffee shop, he sat in a seat nearest to the window, reading an add in the local paper, hoping to find somewhere to go, for he was recently kicked out of his original home, at least for the summer, to see if he could cope being on his own, which, he wasn't so sure he could. Sipping the overly hot cup of coffee, he leafed through the paper here and there, not finding one apartment opening. With a huff, he turned away from the paper, wishing to forget all about the troubles he was having. Deep in thought as he stared at a chair at the table there beside him, he didn't even notice the man whom had approached him.

"Uhm.. sir? Is it.. okay if we sit there?"

"Wh.. what? Oh.. mmh.. sorry 'bout that..."

The blonde man thanked our main protagonist before taking the seat there beside, along with a slightly taller, golden haired male, who sat across from the first.

"Honestly... it was no surprise that you left that place..."

"Yeah, they were completely unorganized oafs to say the least..."

"So what will they do without you there? I mean... money wise..."

Lovino didn't pay much mind the the British, judging by his accent, and the American, judging by his accent as well, instead, he returned to the adds, leafing through them once more, still finding nothing.

"I don't know.. I guess they'll have to take in a new tenant..."

'Tenant' that was all Lovino needed to hear to grab his attention, thus, he began to eaves drop.

"I wish them luck finding one, if they really are how you descri-"

"Uhm... excuse me.. where exactly was that apartment?"

The two of-blonde men turned to Lovino, staring him down as if he were crazy, or at the very least rude.

Now here he stood, in front of a door he didn't know he'd be seeing many times afterward, looking down at the directions, double checking to reassure himself that he was in the correct place. The door said; "Don't knock, just come on in~!" but never the less, he knocked, hearing a loud voice from inside yelling out:

"COME ON IN! DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN EH!"

Lovino wiggled the door knob, seeing as though it was a bit stuck, finally getting it open with a forceful lean. He stumbled in as the door swung and hit the nearby wall.

"Oi, be a little careful~ There are some priceless pictures on that wall~"

He looked up and standing there, in what was assumed to be the living room, were three, shirtless, men.

"E-eh..."

"Oh.. what do we have here? Why.. if zis isn't the cutest little boy I've ever zeen..."

He was blonde, he was French, and he was outright annoying, straight from the start, he'd walked up to Lovino and took him by his cheeks, holding them with one hand and pointing at Lovino's face.

_What had he gotten himself into?_

"C'mon Francis, let the boy go... at least let him explain what he's doing here.. are you a paper boy perhaps? Come to play in our luxurious wonderland?"

This man, he was obviously... Latino? Spanish? Whatever he was, he got the French man to release Lovino, automatically rubbing his face as if he were trying to fix it back to its regular shape, not that it had changed.

"N-no.. I came t-"

"God kid! Do you forget to eat or something? There's no fat on these bones! No muscle either!"

This man... a German? He was prodding at our protagonist, pulling at his clothes and skin, causing pained winces to come from the Italian now and again. The German's blue toothbrush in his grasp as he did these small gestures, becoming a nuisance that Lovino desperately wanted to punch upside his face, though he stayed collected.

"Come on you two! Seriously? Leave him alone~"

What happened next was somewhat a blur, Lovino could recall the Spanish man walking up to him, but, he didn't really remember the man ever reaching out... either way, he was now in the Spanish man's hold, a hand on the back of his brunette head.

_What the hell!, Why was he hugging a stranger?_

Thoughts that escaped through wisps and swift movements away from the three bizarre men.

"Th-the hell! Please... I... I came to request residence, I want to live here!"

His head was bowed now, he was standing there as if he were in an army assembly, as if he could make a mistake, and the three men merely stared at him in confusion.

"W-wait.. you look like you're only sixteen... we can't just look after some kid li-"

"I'm not sixteen! I am twenty three!"

"Ohohon... there iz no way zat you a-"

Lovino quickly pulled out a leather wallet from his back pocket, slipping out his Driver's license to show the three strangers, whom proceeded in staring at it, then him, then it again.

"Well.. its not forged.. that's for sure.. but there is no way in hell that this shrimp is one year younger than me!"

"You two do have a similar build my dear Gilbirt..."

"What! Like hell we do! This is a little shrimp!"

The French man and the Spaniard bolted out laughing as the German steamed, glaring at them both in turns.

"Well you do check out, and having a lindo Italian such as yourself in this apartment, might be a refreshing change~ Go get your things and we'll lay down our rules~"

"Th-thanks..."

Lovino Vargas.. hated thank yous, they were repetitive and hardly meant a thing these days, though he didn't want to be rude, thus he put on a show and gave the men his condolences. He went out to his red Volkswagen and brought a rucksack from it, all he had, all he really needed, for if he ran out of clothes, well, he could have his laundry done. Re-entering the house the first person he ran into was the German, now dressed with a black tank top and his shorts, he wasn't so fond of this man, but he had to show the utmost manors, to butter these people up, therefore;

"H-Hello aga-"

"Dude.. why didn't you knock?"

"What?"

The German rolled his eyes and continued fluffing the pillows on the couch as he had previously been.

"S-So you're German?"

This seemed to make the German man shiver, causing Lovino to back off a little.

"No... I am not German.. well I guess you could say I am a FORM of German.. I'm Prussian,"

"Prussian?"

"Oh! Welcome back my lindo Italian~"

"Th-thank you..."

To be honest, Lovino was rather glad that the conversation he'd been having with the 'Prussian' was cut off, he'd never heard of a place called Prussia, if that was even its name, guessing by the context given.

"So.. what's your actual name? You haven't told us yet ~"

"Oh.. I apologize, I am Lovino, Lovino Vargas, b-but you can call me Romano, its what I prefer..."

"What if I call you Lovi? Would that be alright?"

Why did this Spaniard like to get so close? It was as though the two of them were about to kiss, their noses less than centimeters away from each other.

"Alright then.. that's all you have?"

"What? Oh.. yeah.. is that bad?"

"I.. I guess not... I'm Antonio by the way, the Prussian I heard you having a delightful conversation with is Gilbirt.. and..."

"Where did my pants go?"

Holy hell! The man was completely in the nude! No towel like before! Romano quickly averted his eyes to else where in the room, blushing a bright red for what he'd just witnessed.

"I think they might be in my room..."

"No.. I put them away when I was cleaning up~ They are in our room on the top of the closet..."

"Ah~ Merci!"

The two were acting as though this was a normal occurrence! If it was, would Lovino really be suited to living here? He wasn't too sure he wanted to wake up to that every morning, or at any other point in the day, never the less, where else could he go right now? There was no where else to turn, everywhere else was full for that summer.

"Lo siento, modesty really isn't our best quality around here... come this way... and tell me, what do you do in your spare time? Do you go to college? Any cleaning skills? Are you able to pay for rent?"

They made their way into a hall, Antonio walking ahead in a casual manor, not like he was showing anyone new around at all. Itching the back of his head and his butt now and again, stretching here and there, completely casual.

" First off.. since it seems rather important, I can pay for rent, I've never really cleaned to be hone-"

"Good, neither have we, we'll teach you all you need to know~"

"Oh ohkay... and I don't go to college, I also don't have a job... mostly I analyze books on the internet and sell art pieces now and again..."

"Art pieces you say? And you get payed for that?"

"Occasionally..."

"Well, sounds like a fun life, Pr-ehm.. Gilbirt, Francis, and I go to college every day so... Prussia comes home a little earlier than France and I, and sometimes we won't come home at all so you can help yourself to whatever you'd like in the fridge, just try not to get too drunk..."

Lovino pondered whether that had been a joke or not as Antonio slid a bedroom door open, one on the left, entering in and gesturing for Romano to follow.

"Don't be shy, this is where you'll be sleeping, as you can see, there is already some stuff in here.. well that's cause this is also..."

"What! He's sleeping in my bedroom! Why!"

"Cause France and I sleep in the other one... don't be so uptight about it~"

"Why can't he sleep with France? Like that damned English man..."

"Because.. I don't trust France with this one..."

The Spaniard placed a hand on the Italian's head, rummaging his fingers through the boy's hair and smirking.

"The futons are in the closet, they are all we have because of how difficult it is to put damn actual beds together... have fun roomies~"

Lovino wished the man hadn't left, but if he was going to be sleeping in the same room as this... 'Prussian' he'd have to get used to the experience of being around him eventually.

"Listen... short stack.. this is my side of the room... yeah, I'm one of those, so stay off of, my side.."

"Uhm.. sure... "

Already things had turned cold, yet there was a faint feeling that the two of them, weren't the only ones in the room, who else was in here? As Lovino looked around, he quickly found his answer, in a particular corner of the Prussian's side of the room, there was a bird cage hanging from a cage holder, and inside was a small yellow canary, quite the cute little creature.

"You eyeing my bird? Well if you don't like them, I'd suggest you go else where thin wheat, that there is Gilbird, he's not very loud, so he shouldn't bother you..."

"I'm actually.. perfectly okay with animals.."

"Well good... like Spain explained, futons are in the closet...do what you want with them.. there are closets on both sides of the room since this is a Japanese style building, the building manager is actually from Japan, his name is Kiku Honda... you better brush up on some Japanese, otherwise you'll be seen as disrespectful.. good luck kid..."

Thankfully the Prussian left after that, leaving Lovino to think in peace, unpacking some things and putting them in the closet that was on his side of the room. After everything was pretty situated, he turned his head to stare deeply at the small canary, perhaps it was sleeping? Cause it didn't seem to move mu-

"Piro piro!"

What kind of chirp? It was hoarse and deep, somewhat resembling its master, well, at least on the hoarse level, his owner was much more high pitched. One thing was for certain, this wasn't an ordinary canary, and Lovino knew he wasn't going to look any further into it, in fear he might find something out that he really didn't want to know. Just as he was plugging in his Laptop he heard an extremely loud yell and then a thud, pondering on what it was for a minuet before getting to his feet. The bedroom's slide door glided open and in came the Spaniard.

"Lovi~ Come with me! There are some people I'd like you to meet~!"


End file.
